dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rias Queen (Empress hive)
Rias Queen is the main character in the upcoming story, Empress hive. She plays the role of the Villain Protagonist as she commands her hive of Atrocious of the 7th level of Hell in taking over the entire Earth. History After learning of her marriage contract to Riser Phenex at the age of 12, Rias Gremory disowned herself from the Gremory Pillar and fled the 1st level of Hell, eventually teleporting herself to the 7th level of Hell. There she was found by the Atrocious and was turned into a Devil/Atrocious Hybrid and the Empress of the Hive. Rias would begin to lead her hive through a 4 year war to conquer and rule the 7th level of Hell, eventually conquering the 7th level at the age of 16. At 17, Rias Queen took Asia Argento under her wing after she was excommunicated and eventually the two bonded as sisters. Rias would eventually return to Earth with Asia to go to Kuoh Academy, as a front for her real plans, to obliterate the remaining Devil Pillars and conquer the world. Appearance Rias is a beautiful young woman with white skin, pitch black eyes and a buxom figure. Her body measurements are cm. Her body is slim due to her weight being low. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair with acidic green bangs and tips. Rias usually wears the Kuoh Academy Girls uniform but when not at school, she wears a black v-neck shirt, dark grey shorts and white shoes. She also has no qualms with wearing absolutely nothing in public and she usually sunbaths without anything on. Personality Rias Queen, unlike her Canon Counterpart, is evil to the core. She is cunning, able to make plans on the fly if she is caught off guard. Rias is also the master of the silver tongue and manipulating, using her body to distract as she lies and tricks into getting what she wants. Rias is the master seductress, making Succubi seem like armatures. Rias uses this to her advantage to get information before killing the person that gave her the information, like a Black Widow. Rias is also very protective of her Hive and Asia Argento, who is like her little sister. Powers and Abilities Power of Destruction Rias is able to use the Power of Destruction to its full potential, after learning its destructive secrets in the 6 years she spent in the 7th Level of Hell. A single small sphere is able to obliterate a 30 story skyscraper without much problem. Rias is also able to create armor made out of the Power of Destruction to protect herself. Atrocious Empress Rias, as the Empress of the Atrocious, has complete control of the demons. She has gained controlled of the 7th level of Hell through commanding her hive and its members. Inhuman Strength Rias has the strength to battle Tannin, Vali Lucifer and Coa Coa and defeat the Longinus easily, even bending the sacred gear to the breaking point. Talon like Fingernails Due to being half Atrocious, Rias has talon like fingernails that are able to cut through steel with ease. Regeneration Rias is able to regenerate wounds almost instantly, however, this costs her a lot of energy and stamina. Nearly Impenetrable skin Like the Trihexa, Rias' skin is nearly impenetrable however, devastating attacks can harm her easily. Trivia * Rias Queen's name is her real name and the rare fifth stage of the Atrocious life cycle, the Queen/Empress stage. * Rias's blood has slight acidic properties, making it a useful tool for certain situations. * Due to the Atrocious being the Mutated flesh of Trihexa, Rias Queen is half Trihexa herself. Category:Gojira126 Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Devils Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Canon Female Characters Category:Empress hive Universe __NOEDITSECTION__